The Incedent With The Sorceress
by KawaiiCabbage
Summary: If Arthur, Merlin and Lancelot were trapped in a room and put under a spell to make them particularly -ahem- lustful, what would happen? A one-shot request for a friend. WARNING: Guy on guy action...and no particular plot, just smut for smut's sake. R


**This piece is an early Christmas present for my dear friend I.M.K.M. It doesn't have much of a plot line, it's just yaoi smut for the sake of it, really. Hope you enjoy it anyway, especially I.M.K.M! **

**Oh, and, as much as it pains me to say it, I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. The only thing I am responsible is the story...mwahaha!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Arthur Pendragon was sitting at the dinner table when it happened. One moment, he was sitting with his father, celebrating the return of Lancelot, when a sorceress entered the room. She wasn't any ordinary sorceress, either; she was powerful, and, he had to admit, incredibly beautiful. She was tall and slender, with an elegant neck, and wavy brown hair framed her face. She was wearing a long, flowing turquoise dress made of some kind of silk or gossamer, which brought out her pale blue-green eyes. Raising one hand, she stared at Arthur, Lancelot and Merlin, before muttering something in a language that could only be described as magic, and smiled, slowly. With that, there was a flash of light, and Arthur's mind went blank.

He woke up, slightly groggy, on a soft bed, with red velvet sheets. Sitting bolt upright, he realised something very worrying: his clothes were gone. He leapt under the duvet, and looked around. _Good, no one saw me_, he thought, _but…what on earth?_ Lying beside him, one either side, were Merlin and Lancelot, both in an equal state of undress.

_Wow, Merlin has a nice arse, _Arthur found himself thinking, _and, as for Lancelot, I just want to lick down his chest and… _Arthur stopped himself mid-thought. What had he just thought? He _hated_ Lancelot, and Merlin was his _servant_. So why the hell –why THE HELL- was he finding them both so suddenly attractive?!

Little did Arthur know, the sorceress had cast a spell on all three of them, in the hope that the resulting actions would permanently damage both Arthur's reputation and his mind.

The other two men began to stir, opening their eyes, and, just as Arthur had a few moments before, panicked slightly, before hiding themselves under the duvet. Not, however, before Arthur caught a glimpse of their bodies in their full glory. He blushed, slightly, and wondered why the room suddenly felt a little warm. If he hadn't been so occupied with his own sexual identity crisis, he would have noticed the identical looks of embarrassment and surprise on the faces of the other two males. Through her gap in the wall, the sorceress giggled and wondered who would crack first – she hoped it would be Lancelot.

Arthur coughed. "Gentlemen, we seem to find ourselves in an –ahem- awkward predicament," he announced.

"Awkward? How so? We're all guys here, I have nothing to be ashamed of," Lancelot said, stepping confidently off the bed to stretch, displaying his toned, battle-scarred body. The sorceress, still hidden, laughed again. Sure enough, Lancelot was the first to except his fate.

Arthur's face reddened considerably, and he resolved to escape as soon as possible. Holding a cushion in front of his crotch, he sidled towards the wall, tapping it, feeling for a weak spot in the seemingly exit-less room. Suddenly, someone or something hit him head on, sending him flying across the room onto the bed. Arthur looked stunned, and blinked. Above him, grinning furiously was Lancelot. Naked. And more than that, Arthur could feel himself beginning to get aroused. He was at a loss to explain his manic wanting at the feeling of Lancelot's bare skin against his, but…he was too turned on to try and reason with himself anymore. He had to take some form of action.

The two men's noses were so close they were touching, so close they could feel each others breath. Lancelot leaned in a little closer, until their lips touched. It was a tentative, nervous kiss, but when their lips connected, all hell broke loose.

Through her crack in the wall, the sorceress chuckled to herself.

Lancelot and Arthur kissed, slowly, gently at first, but when the blonde opened his mouth top yell protest, Lancelot seized the moment and slid his tongue inside the cavern of his mouth, demanding reaction- which Arthur willingly gave, biting his lower lip as the brunette moaned.

While all this was going on, Merlin sat, watching, gradually getting more and more turned-on as he watched as the other two rolled around, hands beginning to explore each others toned bodies. Lancelot began to roam Arthur chest with his calloused hands, stroking his nipples, earning a shuddering moan from the prince. Merlin blushed; he knew he shouldn't be watching, but he could feel the temptation to touch himself growing, as Arthur's carefully manicured fingers crept down the dark trickle of hair from Lancelot's belly button before grasping hold of his erection. _Ah, well,_ Merlin thought, reaching for his own member under the covers, _Who's going to know? _he thought, stroking himself while watching the other two intently, as his other hand crept round to his backside, playing with his own entrance.

Merlin continued this as he watched Lancelot flip Arthur over onto all fours and enter a finger into him. As Merlin watched, he mimicked Lancelot, sliding a finger inside himself at the same time, scissoring himself as Lancelot did Arthur. He watched in rapt fascination as Lancelot thrust his fingers further into Arthur, making the blonde cry out as he hit his sweet spot. Merlin loved the noise that Arthur made; it was beautiful, frantic, desperate…and Merlin decided he wanted to be part of it.

Crawling out from under the duvet, Merlin showed himself to the other two for the first time: slender torso, pink nipples, and a dripping erection. Lancelot and Arthur stopped what they were doing, and stared for a moment, before Arthur pounced, biting Merlin's collarbone, licking his tender nipples like some sort of animal. Merlin moaned and shivered underneath him, before sliding downwards so he came face to face with Arthur's manhood. Arthur grinned and looked down; he desperately needed attention. After licking his lips nervously, Merlin took the blonde in his mouth, gagging slightly on the length, but continuing, sucking and flicking his tongue over the hard length, listening to Arthur's breathy moans.

"Nggghhhh…"

A loud cry punctuated the gentle rhythm of Arthur's moans, and, pulling away suddenly, Merlin could see that while Arthur had been distracted, Lancelot had entered him. The dark haired man grinned and bit Arthur's ear. Beads of sweat were forming on both their heads, and Lancelot's face was pained with the effort of not moving.

_I am not going to be left out_, thought Merlin, flicking a finger inside himself to check he was ready, before positioning himself underneath Arthur, pressing his backside urgently against Arthur's throbbing cock. Arthur entered him slowly and smoothly, his member wet from the brunettes' saliva.

The three men stayed still for a moment, getting used to the sensation, until Arthur spoke.

"Ok, let's go."

At those words, Lancelot thrust into Arthur, who slammed into Merlin. They began to thrust together in unison, all three gasping and moaning with the new feelings that coursed throughout their bodies. Lancelot shifted the angle of his thrust, trying to hit Arthur's sweet spot. His success made Arthur cry out again, that desperate cry that Merlin had heard the first time, which Merlin made when Arthur followed suit, hitting Merlin's prostate head on.

"Oh…oh….oh God…" Merlin moaned, moving his hand round to stroke himself as he thrust his hips back to meet Arthur's powerful thrust. Arthur noticed, and knocked Merlin's hand away, before continuing to pump the smaller man's member.

Their cries and moans became louder as all three got closer to their climax. Merlin came first, yelling out and covering his chest and Arthur's hand with his seed, and Lancelot came soon after, finishing with one powerful thrust that slammed into Arthur's prostate. Arthur lasted a few more strokes, slamming into Merlin thrice more before he covered his insides with his pleasure. Then, the three collapsed on top of each other, gasping frantically, trying to regain their breath.

Still watching, the sorceress smirked. It would only be a matter of time before they came out of her spell – she couldn't wait to see their reactions when they realised what they had done.

Tapping her long nails again her knee, she sighed happily: the sex might have been over, but the fun was just beginning…

**Hope you enjoyed that...I will be writing a few more like this over Christmas, so keep an eye out for me!**

**Love, The Cabbage xx**


End file.
